Picture frames are either hung on a wall or have a rear support tongue that allows the picture frame to rest on a horizontal table surface. The tongue is often attached to a back panel of the picture frame via a hinge such that the tongue can lay flat against the panel during shipping or during placement of the frame on a wall.
While the hinge may provide ease in packaging, shipping and storing of the frame, it often introduces other problems of durability and adjustment. The hinge has a stop such that it allows the tongue to open a certain distance. The picture frame rests at an angle on a table surface set by the hinge and tongue. While the tongue is initially designed to stop at a certain angle, the hinge often deteriorates and the tongue often does not stay at the designed angle but often is positioned at a further splayed angle to provide a more oblique cant of the picture frame. The tongue also is often made from cardboard and if bent, loses its supportive capabilities. The picture frame then falls over and is incapable of being stood upright on a table surface.
Furthermore, if the tongue is set at a steep angle in order to provide for a near vertical presentation of the picture, the picture is sensitive to disturbances. A slight disturbance of the tongue allows the tongue to pivot closer and lose its supportive capability. The picture then falls over either forwardly or rearwardly.
When several picture frames are used for a collection of pictures, it is desirable to have all the picture frames set at the same angle to provide a consistency of the presentation of the various pictures and photographs. Furthermore, if a collection of many frames are presented in a relatively small area, a relatively upright position of the picture frames is needed. However, different brands and types of frames have varying set angles for the tongue. Some of these angles are significantly more oblique than others. It is difficult for the tongue to be balanced at a narrower angle such that all the picture frames are set at the same upright cant.
What is needed is a device that provides support for a stand-up picture frame on a table surface when the picture frame has a broken hinge or bent support tongue. What is also needed is a support to allow adjustment of the tongue for setting the picture frame on a table surface at a desired angle.